marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Invaders Annual Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Major Rawlings * Colonel Farrow Antagonists: * * * Locations: * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Human Torch | Synopsis2 = The Human Torch is dropped off at a Military Hospital where he learns from one of the Hyena's victims that Hyena has been striking at nearby supply routes. Torch uses the information of his arrival to lure the Hyena to attack another truck that night so that he can capature him, but Hyena anticipates the plan and is able to lay a water trap for the Torch ahead of time. Hyena incapacitates the Torch and takes a sample of his blood to offer to his Nazi superiors, but before he can finish his captive off, the Torch mysteriously vanishes into thin air. | Penciler2_1 = Alex Schomburg | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Human Torch (Jim Hammond) Supporting Characters: * Major Williams * Pvt. Pete Pierce Antagonists: * Hyena Other Characters: * Joe * Sal (waitress/Nazi spy) Locations: * ** military hospital Items: * Vehicles: * Namor's flagship | StoryTitle3 = Captain America | Synopsis3 = Captain America is dropped off at the Statue of Liberty to meet with an FBI agent as his contact, but Agent Axis is already there and has hypnotised the agent to tell Cap his origin, how a German, an Italian, and a Japanese spy were merged into a single being by a bolt of lightning. When Agent Axis reveals himself, he also brandishes Cap's original triangular shield, which he stole. Cap chases Axis off, claiming his original shield, but losing his current one when he throws it at Agent Axis' escape copter and it gets pulled in by an electromagnet. Before he can attempt to get it back, Captain America fades into limbo alongside the Human Torch. | Penciler3_1 = Don Rico | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Captain America Antagonists: * Agent Axis Other Characters: * FBI Agent Locations: * ** Items: * Captain America's Original Shield * * Vehicles: * Namor's flagship | StoryTitle4 = Sub-Mariner | Synopsis4 = Namor arrives at the British freighter Shark is expected to attack, though he wonders about what makes the ship so special to mark it as his target. When a shark-shaped torpedo speeds towards the freighter, Namor dives in to divert it, but it turns out to be a trap. The torpedo electrocutes Namor then turns around to deliver him as a prisoner to Shark. Namor regains consciousness to find that Shark has replaced his trunks with a pair more similar to the ones from his comic book depictions and that his regular trunks will be delivered to the Nazis along with the Horton Cells and Captain America's Shield to study their unique scientific properties. Namor goads one of Shark's dimwitted henchmen into splashing him with water, allowing him to break free of his chains and fight back, but just then, Namor fades away like the others... | Penciler4_1 = Lee Elias | Inker4_1 = Frank Springer | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Namor Antagonists: * Shark ** Joe (Henchman) Locations: * Items: * Namor's trunks Vehicles: * * British freighter * Shark's ship | StoryTitle5 = Endgame, Part II | Synopsis5 = Torch, Cap, and Namor rematerialize in Nazi-occupied Paris, where they see Black Panther, Yellowjacket, and the Vision and mistake them for Nazis. The Invaders and Avengers clash until a well-placed attack by the Vision downs all three Invaders, earning the Avengers a victory in their sponsors' game. With the contest over, the Grandmaster appears to offer a belated explanation for the encounter and transports the Invaders back to Shark's boat, where they make short work of the spies and reclaim their trophies. As the adventure comes to a close, Captain America thinks back to the Avengers and wonders if, when they start up in a decade or two, they might accept him as a member if he's still around by then. | Penciler5_1 = Frank Robbins | Inker5_1 = Frank Springer | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Invaders ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Namor ** Human Torch (Jim Hammond) Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * * Hyena * Agent Axis * Shark Other Characters: Locations: * * Atlantic Ocean Items: * Horton Cells * * * Namor's trunks Vehicles: * Shark's ship * US Destroyer | Notes = * The letterers are listed as "Darn Near Everybody!" * Part V of the story ("Endgame, Part II") takes place during the events of Avengers #71, but is told from the perspective of the Invaders. * This is the first actual appearance of Agent Axis. He had only appeared previously as a hallunication of Steve Rogers. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}